A Wizard's Alice
by Friends NadexSaks 4ever
Summary: Albus, James, Rose, and much more goes to Gakuen Alice after finding out they have Alices from HSP  Yukihira Kazumi  How will they handel their Alices and what trouble can they cause? Read and find out!    Gah...we suck at summaries...we hope it's okay...
1. Prologue

Saks: Hello everybody! ^^ My name's Sakura or in short, Saks!

Nade: …

Saks: Oh, come on, say something Nade-chan!

Nade: Shut up.

Saks: T^T

Mikan: So…why are we here?

Saks: Oh, yeah! This is our very first story EVER! This is based on Harry Potter and Gakuen Alice!

Harry: I have a bad feeling…

Nade: …Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows part 1 was good…

Saks: Totally…*day dreams*

Nade: Here's the summary.

**What would happen if Gakuen Alice and Hogwarts school of wizardry decided to allow a temporary student exchange program? But of course, Hogwarts cannot allow muggles, even if they have strange powers but…Gakuen Alice can accept wizards…if they have Alices…So follow Albus, James, Rose and the rest of the crew to Gakuen Alice where they will be enrolled for an entire month and see how they will learn to control their Alices!**

Ron: Blimey…long summary…

Hermione: Well of course Ron! They can't just write it all down in one sentence!

Ron: …

Harry: *sighs* so it's gonna be our kids, not us?

Nade: Yes.

Albus: …I have a bad feeling…

James: This will be interesting…*smirks*

Albus: AH! THERE'S THAT SMIRK! RUN! *runs out*

Everybody: …

Saks: Well…Then let's start!

Mikan: Nade-chan and Saks-chan doesn't own Gakuen Alice or Harry Potter!

Nade: …Start already.

"Talking"

"**Talking in English**"

_Thinking or 'Thinking'_

_**Dreams/flashbacks**_

* * *

**Prologue**

"And so…we begin another year in Hogwarts." Everybody clapped at the Headmistresses words.

"But…things will also be a bit different…" Everybody then looked up, interested with what Professor McGonagall would be saying.

The mistress looked at the students with a small and not at all visible smile. She knew that what she would say would bring shock and very big interest to these children. And she knew that Albus Dumbledore would most likely do something outrageous as this, even if it means going against wizarding law. And thankfully, it wasn't.

"We will be sending some students to a muggle school."

Everybody stared at the professor in silence.

Then,

"YOU'RE CRAZY!"

"Shut up James!"

Professor McGonagall turned her attention to the two brothers who in her eyes, were quite identical despite their age differences.

James Sirius Potter was the eldest of the two and quite the trouble maker. A boy who was a lot like his grandfather, his father's Godfather, and his uncles, one who had misfortunately died by the hands of either a Death Eater or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named himself. He looked much like his father…except for the eyes.

As for Albus Severus Potter, his name goes to both Headmasters before her. Though she still doesn't understand as too why the boy's father would name his son with Severus's name was a mystery to her yet. Especially since Snape was the one who had killed Albus. But all in all, he was a good child with the exception of getting into a bit of trouble once in a while due to a bit of his naïve nature and his older brother. And while he looked like his brother, his eyes were a different color; the same as his grandmother.

"Thank you Potter for your outburst," Professor McGonagall said, "But you have not yet heard the reasons as too why."

She wasn't fooled. The boy was interested.

After all, why on earth would a Magical school want to associate with a muggle school?

"One of the headmasters there, or as they would call them, 'principals', found out of our school but have asked to for students to study in theirs for a mere month."

"But this is not wise!" Professor Sprout cried. Many students quickly agreed, nodding their heads or crying out in protest as well.

"Actually…their school is very different from a normal muggle school." Professor McGonagall stated. "I have met with the headmasters there and they have powers that even we cannot do ourselves without the help of our wands or potions. They can do these abilities by themselves."

Everybody in the hall was silent.

What was the headmistress saying? This makes no sense.

What muggle school have powers similar to theirs…but have no use of wands?

"We have asked muggle-born parents to help us in this and so far, only two have agreed. They will meet with the chosen students there, along with their wife and husband. Now, off to bed for tomorrow, we shall be requesting students to go! Make up your mind by the end of this week! Good night!" She said before moving back and heading out of the Great Hall.

Meanwhile, two children were talking among themselves.

"She's mental! Why put wizards and witches in a muggle school?" Albus Severus Potter, a second year in Gryffindor asked bitterly.

Rose Weasley, another second year and in the same house as her cousin smiled. "But wouldn't it be fascinating? To learn about how muggles learn in their own schools…to see what they do during their weekends…to see what they do with their free time…what they have to study and how hard their courses are!" She cried.

Albus stared at her. "…Right…"

"Oh, mum said that something would be happening this year but I didn't give much thought into it. Oh, I never would've expected something as sudden as this!" Rose said happily as they got off the staircase as it left the lifting, moving to another.

Albus sighed. "Right…"

"That's it then!"

"Huh?" Albus turned to his cousin who beamed in confidence.

"I decided to work hard to go to that school!"

"What? B-But why?" Albus asked, shocked.

"Why else? Doesn't it sound fascinating?"

"No, not really…"

Rose glared at her cousin and huffed in annoyance. She looked away and blinked to see a boy with pale blonde hair moving past them. "Oh, Malfoy!"

The boy paused and looked back. "…Potter…Weasley…"

"Are you planning to enter for that school?"

Malfoy frowned and his eyes suddenly showed distaste. "No, why on earth would I? Going to a filthy place like that…"

Rose glowered at the boy. "What was that?"

"Muggles are not filthy!" Albus cried, siding with his cousin.

Malfoy scoffed. "Of course, half-bloods like you two would think that." He said, brushing past them.

Albus glared at the boy. "At least I didn't become a disappointment to my parents when I entered a house! How did your parents take it when they met you again in the summer about being in Gryffindor?"

"Albus!' Rose whispered harshly.

Malfoy turned to look at Albus bitterly, hate pouring out of his body. "At least I am not some slow, pathetic, half-blood wizard." He whispered coldly. "And my parents were fine. I was not a disappointment unlike you would've been if you ended up in Slytherin."

Albus clenched his fist.

Rose looked between the two and sighed in annoyance.

A bit further away, James saw his brother and Malfoy glaring daggers at each other and walked up to them.

"Having fun trying to kill each other?" He asked. Albus turned and shook his head.

"It's nothing James!"

"Really now?"

"Yes, really?"

"Are you sure?" James asked, a twitch curving his lips slightly which went unnoticed by Rose.

"Yes James!" Albus cried. Being a bit slow and naïve had its disadvantages which included not noticing his brothers intentions.

"Really, honestly sure?"

"Yes!"

"You solemnly swear that you are-"

"YES I AM!" Albus burst out. He gave a last glare to his brother before stomping off to the Fat Lady.

James lips twitched before he burst out laughing.

"Was that really necessary?" Rose asked. James nodded.

"He seemed tense so I thought a bit of humor would ease everything."

"I don't think that would be counted as humor…What do you think Mal-" Rose paused and sighed. "He left…again…"

Then she brightened. "Are you planning to join the muggle school?"

James shrugged. "Maybe. It seems like a good place to cause some mayhem and nobody does it better than any relative of a Weasley! Or at least, that's what Uncle George said."

* * *

Albus sighed.

"What's wrong Albus?" A boy with silver hair and dark blue eyes looked at his friend. He carried a small rabbit in his arms.

"Nothing…nothing at all…"

"He's worried over the muggle school." Another said, coming into the room. His sea-blue eyes looked at Albus.

Yuki smiled. "So that's it…now that I think about it, where is the muggle school?"

The other two looked at him, then to each other, then back to Yuki and shrugged. Yuki sweat dropped.

"Of course…"

_~Next Day~_

"Finally, today is done!" Albus and Rose sighed at James who continued to mutter under his breath over the hard works of school life in Hogwarts while Yuki and Suzune ignored him completely.

"By the way, did you hear what Professor McGonagall said this morning?" Albus asked. "I woke up late…so I came late…"

Rose turned to him. "Well, the school we can enroll into is in Japan."

A soft clink came from behind that it was nearly inaudible but the three heard and turned to face the reason of the sound.

Suzune and Yuki were both frozen to the spot, their utensils on their plates and their both their right hands hanging midair.

"…Yuki…Suzune…are you two okay?" James asked.

Yuki quickly snapped out of his trance and smiled. It was there that it didn't seem like anything was wrong right?

But…

"Suzune…you okay mate?" Albus asked nervously.

Suzune nodded slowly.

Albus, Rose, and James quickly turned around and quickly started whispering.

"What do you reckon is wrong with those two?" Albus asked softly.

"No idea…but it's freaky…" James said.

"Maybe it's because they're from Japan."

The boys looked at their cousin in confusion. "Come again?" Albus asked.

Rose rolled her eyes in annoyance. "You don't know? They must've told you!"

"Blimey Rose, they didn't tell us…so how did you know?" James asked.

"I asked about their names."

"Well, that's makes perfect sense!" Albus said, looking up in wonder.

"Well I'll be…I never thought the two were from another country…" James commented.

Rose nodded. "That's what I thought when we first met them, remember Albus?"

Albus nodded. "Well, then why are they surprised?" He wondered out loud.

James and Rose looked at each other and shrugged.

* * *

"Whoever decides to join this school, line up and sign here." Professor McGonagall said loudly over the clatter of students.

Albus walked over and stared at the paper filled with a few names blankly. _Should I…?_

"Potter, if you plan to enter or not, please hurry up." Professor McGonagall stated firmly.

Albus blushed softly and hastily added his name to the paper and quickly went off with a few giggling girls beaming at him before adding their names.

He sighed as he quickly walked away, still feeling embarrassed.

"Blimey…didn't think you'd be up for that." Albus shot his head up to see his older brother grinning like an idiot. Ablus felt his anger flare.

"It's not like you cou- where are you going?"

"Where else; to sign up!" James stated, walking over to a small group that surrounded the sign up parchment and jolted down his name.

Albus groaned at his brother's lack of fear and embarrassment.

Rose walked up to Albus and smiled encouragingly. "Don't worry Albus. I'll be there too."

Albus nodded and smiled happily at his cousin. "Thanks Rose." Then he looked back at his brother who seemed to be playing with another Weasley product and sighed. "He does realize that it'll be confiscated, right?"

Rose giggled awkwardly. "Probably not."

Albus chuckled. "I wonder what that school will be like…"

Rose smiled. "I would love to go there…but remember what Professor McGonagall said? 'They will meet with the chosen students there,' That means that even if we sign up, we might not go."

Albus twitched. "…Are they bloody serious…?"

"Apparently."

"…Bloody hell…"

"I know."

"…"

* * *

"Hello; I am Kazumi Yukihira, the high school principal of Gakuen Alice."

Every student stared at the muggle man if front of them. His blue eyes seemed cold and unfeeling. He was what seemed opposite to the girl beside him who seemed to be, if she attended their school, in her second year. And unlike the man, her kind and trusting amber/brown eyes looked around the Great Hall nervously. Another beside him was a boy who was taller than the girl but seems to be in the same age. His cold red eyes looked around the Hall with great boredom.

Kazumi looked towards the Gryffindor table and his eyes looked to a few children with interest. He followed the same procedure with the other three tables.

Then he turned to Professor McGonagall. "May I see the students who wish to attend Gakuen Alice?"

McGonagall nodded and flick her wand. A list conquered out of air and the girl besides Kazumi let out a squeak of surprise.

As Professor McGonagall began reading off names, the girl turned to her companion. "Ne…Natsume…do you think we're dreaming or-"

"If we're dreaming then how are we having the same dream, polka?" Natsume stated.

The girl pouted. "My name's Mikan, not polka…" She muttered darkly.

She looked towards the students that lined up in front of Kazumi, her uncle and smiled at them, in which many of the boys couldn't help but smile back, some of them winking at her.

Natsume, noticing this, sent death glares to many of them. They quickly flinched back, many of them ignoring Mikan in the process.

Albus too noticed Mikan smiling to them and smiled back, as did Rose. But when he felt a glare, he turned to see the black haired boy glaring at him and he quickly hid behind Rose.

Kazumi looked at each student and began eliminating them without mercy, causing panic throughout the students.

He came up to Rose who gulped and stood tall, ignoring the stares everybody else gave her and stared back at Kazumi.

Kazumi looked down at her petite form. He gave her a long stare. He opened his lips to speak when a loud cry was heard behind the girl.

"Why are you just rejecting us? Like bloody hell that's not right!" He looked up to see a boy with angry eyes.

Kazumi stared blankly at him. "You have no Alice. There is no reason for you to attend Gakuen Alice."

"And what the bloody hell is an Alice?" Another inquired.

Suddenly, flamed burst onto the poor boy's hair and he screamed, running around the great hall. Around him, students began to laugh when their hair burst into flames as well, causing great panic throughout the students.

"NATSUME!" The flames disappeared as they all turned to see the brown haired girl next to the black haired boy. She glared at the boy who returned the action.

"Natsume, it's not nice to try and burn those people!"

Students and teachers looked at her, confused. Who wouldn't be? After all, how could this young boy cause flames as bad as those earlier?

"Shut up polka." The boy, Natsume responded, flames appearing next to the girl which instantly disappeared.

The girl smirked smugly. "You forgot, I have the Nullification Alice! Your Fire Alice has no affect on me, baka pervert!" She cried, sticking out a tongue.

Natsume kept his poker face on and replied. "Shut up polka-dots. Or should I say strawberry fields?"

Mikan flushed. "KYA! HOW DARE YOU LOOK AT THEM!"

"I didn't, you showed me."

"I DIDN'T!"

"You did."

Kazumi sighed at the two and quickly began to ignore them. He turned back to Rose who stiffened up as soon as he placed his gaze back on her. "You have an Alice. Welcome to Gakuen Alice."

Rose froze at his words. She began wondering what an Alice was.

Kazumi then turned to the boy next to her, Albus and nodded his approval at him, making the boy sigh and lean against Rose who too sighed in slight relief.

Mikan skipped over to them and smiled. "Hiya! My name's Sakura Mikan…or is it Yukihira Mikan…ahhh…I'm confused!" She cried.

Albus and Rose stared at the girl and chuckled awkwardly.

Mikan them grabbed Natsume and brought him to the two. "And this is Hyuuga Natsume! At our school, we're both in the Special Star Rank!"

"Special Star?" They turned to see James walking over to them. "I got in." He said, grinning.

Mikan smiled. "That's great then! I'm Mikan Sakura!"

"I'm James. That is my brother Albus and my cousin, Rose."

"Nice to meet you all! Anyway, what I was talking about is the rankings that you get in the school. It will give you great honor and-"

"And what honor did they give you when you were a No-Star, polka?"

"SHUT UP, NATSUME! At least I became a One-Star when I saved your life and-"

"You didn't; I saved yours because you were too weak. You only got that star for chasing after Reo who kidnapped me."

"Well sorry for worrying about you!"

Natsume stayed silent and turned his back to her muttering something inaudible which Mikan did not hear. Albus, Rose, and James however, heard well and grinned at Natsume who grunted in annoyance.

Slowly, rejected students were sent back to their seats and the ones that were left looked back at Kazumi.

"Those who will be leaving with me will not need to pack many. We will be providing rooms based on your rankings and you will be earning money to buy things if needed with the ranking as well. We will be leaving on Sunday so be prepared."

He walked through the hall and left, along with Natsume who stood motionless at the door and turned to Mikan.

"Hurry up, polka."

Mikan quickly fumed and screamed, "DON'T CALL ME POLKA, BAKA NATSUME!"

Natsume just smirked and followed Kazumi. Mikan pouted and stomped after them.

McGonagall coughed awkwardly and sent the students to bed quickly. Albus walked with Rose only to spot Suzune and Yuki and ran after them.

"Suzune, Yuki, did you two join?"

Yuki smiled. "Yeah and Kazumi-sensei we were good to go."

"…Kazumi…sensei…?"

"That's teacher in Japanese." Suzune said.

"Oh." Albus looked at them in wonder. "Do you think you can teach me Japanese so I can speak…Japanese there?"

"You can always ask Rose." Yuki stated.

"Bloody hell, I didn't even know she knew Japanese…" Suzune said, his eyes slightly wide.

"Really? She told me last year."

"What, she never told me!" Albus cried.

Yuki laughed. "Well, I did ask her."

Albus sighed. Just what else could his own cousin hide from him?

But…there's no point worrying over small things like that right, Albus thought to himself. After all…going to…a muggle school…even for a month…it's exciting…isn't it?

* * *

Saks: And done!

Nade: …

Natsume: It's stupid.

Saks: MEANIE!

Nade: *glares at Natsume*

Mikan: …hehehe…

Albus: …*sighs*

Rose: Hope everybody liked this first story so far. Please do review. Good bye.

Saks: BYE!

Nade: Review. Bye.

Mikan: ^^ BYE!


	2. The Transport Neko

Saks: NEW CHAPTER! *thumbs up*

Mikan: Yay! ^^

Nade: …

Natsume: …

Ruka: …

Hotaru: …*yawns*

Saks: T^T

Nade: Thank you to those who reviewed.

Saks: Although it was just one person…but thanks anyway to **angelvan105**! We're so happy! YAY!

Nade: So this chapter will be in thanks for you for cheering us on.

Saks: And giving us support! THANK YOU!

Nade: We don't own Gakuen Alice or Harry Potter.

Saks: START!

* * *

**Chapter 1 – The Transport Neko**

A soft crispy cool Saturday morning…it was a perfect day to adventure out into the grounds of Hogwarts and kick back and relax onto the soft green grass. You can lay down at the bank of the large lake with the large squid playfully splashing water at students passing by.

…

…

…

Everybody was cheerful, calm, and relaxed…

…

…

…

All but one student…

…

"Come on Rose…you don't have to worry about this so much."

Albus looked at his dear cousin with a worried expression. Who wouldn't be after all? It was a sunny cool Saturday morning and a young girl was sitting in the Gryffindor common room, getting all crazy worried about having to go to Gakuen Alice.

"…Don't you remember what Professor Yuki…hira…? Don't you remember that he said we didn't have to bring much, Rose?"

"Oh, I don't care what he said by that! We're going to a school with strange powers that are very similar to magic! We have to make a good impression! Maybe we can even teach them a few things about magic- Oh where did I put my 'Hogwarts a History'!" Rose cried, looking through all her books.

Albus sighed. "…You actually read 'Hogwarts a History'…?"

"Well yes. You should too; it's actually quite fascinating."

Albus sighed as Rose cried out in frustration. He watched as she got up and ran up to the girls dormitory and he followed after her. He placed his right foot onto a stair and blinked in surprise when the stairs suddenly turned flat.

"W-What…?"

"Albus, get your foot off the stairs!"

"Okay!" Albus scrambled away from the stairs to find it returning to normal and Rose coming down, looking furious.

"I thought you knew! Boys aren't allowed into the girls dormitory!"

"But girls are allowed to go into the boys?"

"Yes."

"That's not fair…"

"Blame those boys who came here long ago for making that rule come to existence!"

He watched as she carried her book and walked over to the other large pile of books and shook his head.

He quietly left the common room and smiled to the Fat lady. "Have a good day so far?" He asked.

The Fat Lady smiled. "Why yes; thank you Albus!" She giggled as he left. "Such a charmer…and he doesn't even realize it himself!"

* * *

"Albus-kun!"

Albus turned to see the same girl from yesterday, her brown eyes wide with excitement and her hair following her with every movement.

"Hi…umm…"

The girl pouted. "Mou~ You forgot already? My name's Mikan Sakura!"

Albus smiled. "Oh, that's right. Hello Mikan."

Mikan grinned. "Ne, can you tell me what's in the bottom of that lake? Something like tentacles keep coming out and splashing water at me!" She said, an annoyed look planted onto her face.

Albus laughed. "That was the giant squid then. It lives in the lake."

"Oh…" Mikan looked at the lake with curiosity. "…Albus…who's that?"

Albus turned to the direction she pointed to and saw a very familiar large man with bushy black hair and beard walking towards a hut near the forest. "Oh, Hagrid!" He cried, running towards the man, leaving a very confused Mikan.

The man, Hagrid turned, his black eyes shining as soon as he saw Albus. "Oh, hello Albus! Been good now, have yeh?"

Albus grinned. "Yeah."

"Well then, don' yeh think you should introduce meh to yer friend?" He asked, pointing to Mikan, her face in a cross between confusion and excitement, looking at the lake with amazement in her eyes when the water splashed again and she became drenched.

"MOU! KORE WA NANDA! KORE WA ZETTAI NI KIRAI DA! KIRAI DESU!" She screamed at the lake, only to have the squid splash her with water again, leaving her stomping the ground in frustration.

Albus chuckled awkwardly. "Yeah…Oi, Mikan!"

Mikan turned and stomped over to Albus, and then all annoyance disappeared when she turned to Hagrid with shock and amazement.

"Mikan, this is the Keeper of Keys and Grounds of Hogwarts…that is correct right Hagrid?"

"True little Albus." Hagrid said, patting Albus on the shoulder, making him wince in pain. "Come on to me hut. Looks like yer could use a cup o' tea, eh?" Hagrid turned and walked towards a hut nearby. Albus and Mikan quickly ran to catch up to him.

As they stepped inside his cabin, Mikan looked around in wonder. "Sugoi…sugoi desu…!" Mikan cried, looking around, moving in circles.

Hagrid beamed.

Albus, confused, looked at Mikan. "What did you say?"

"Huh? I said, it was amazing, didn't I?" Mikan replied with curiosity.

"…Really? Blimey…I didn't understand any of that…" Albus said. He looked at Hagrid. "Did you?"

"Yea, I did. Had to learn what muggles called Japanese fer this year meself. Wasn' too hard."

Albus looked down, feeling gloomy. "…Am I the only one…?" He muttered sadly.

"Only one what?" Albus looked up and blushed bright upon seeing Mikan's face extremely close to his. He yelped and moved back.

"Yer okay, Albus?" Hagrid asked as he peered down at Albus's blushing face.

"Y-Yeah…uh…" He mumbled. Mikan looked guilty.

"Gomen ne…" She said sadly.

"Huh?"

"She said sorry." Hagrid said when he then realized the water was boiling and went over to it.

"Oh…it's alright Mikan…" Mikan smiled and began to giggle. Ablus followed suit, beginning to chuckle.

Then they went to all out laughing. Hagrid returned and looked at the two, wondering what on Earth could be so funny.

* * *

His crimson red eyes stared down at the hut. A killing aura surrounded him as he glared at a young boy with black hair and green eyes who suddenly froze upon feeling a killing glare.

Natsume turned away, sick of what was happening and looked towards the sky from the branch he was sitting on when he heard somebody coming by.

A boy…similar in appearance to the boy he had just glared at but with a different eyes color.

He was playing with something…something that looked very strange in Natsume's eyes when the boy threw it into the air and it flew up, straight to Natsume and he jumped to another branch in shock as the item flew past him and exploded into the air.

Natsume looked back as soon as he heard laughter and glared at the boy who looked to be older than him by a year or so.

Natsume jumped down and glowered at the laughing boy and let his Alice loose. Flames were now circling the boy who cried out in shock and alarm.

"What the bloody hell – Stop it!" The boy cried and the flames grew. The boy shouted in alarm and took out another item that seemed to be round, twisted it as it seem to be made of two parts and smoke came out.

Natsume widened his eyes in alarm and coughed, the smoke hitting his nostrils and tickling it in an unsatisfactory sensation.

The smoke cleared with his fire gone and the boy nowhere.

"Well, at least I know this was a success!" Natsume turned to see the boy beaming from ear to ear with his contraption in his hands.

"I don't have a name for it though…"

"…What is it?" Natsume asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"It's…well…like a…a Decoy Detonator I guess. It doesn't walk as the Detonator though and it's not like you use it once and then it's no good. This one is for anytime, anywhere…until it expires…"

Natsume stared at the boy. "…Expires…?"

"Yeah, expires. It has a certain date of when it can continue the magic it's given. It's like…muggle milk."

The boy beamed and there was when Natsume instantly thought that the boy was insane.

"…Who are you…?" The boy grinned.

"I'm James Potter. Don't you remember from yesterday?"

Natsume shook his head. "I don't care for things that have no interest to me."

"Blimey…you're a cold person aren't you?"

Natsume glared at James who laughed.

"So why were you glaring at Hagrid's hut?"

"None of your business." He replied coldly, making James wince but his grin still there.

"Right…then let's go!" James grabbed Natsume's arm and pulled him towards the hut. "Hagrid will be happy to invite you in too!"

"…" Suddenly flames appeared on James head and he screamed in shock.

Being near the hut, Mikan, Albus, and Hagrid ran out to see Natsume's killing aura surrounding him and James running around.

"Mou~ NATSUME!" Mikan ran to James and the flames disappeared. "What did you do that for! Don't be so mean to James-kun!"

"Whatever Polka." Natsume said, turning to leave.

"DON'T CALL ME POLKA, BAKA NATSUME!" Mikan screamed as he left, not noticing the smirk on the fire-boy's face.

* * *

It was finally Sunday and every student going to Gakuen Alice was shining with excitement. Everybody in every house could feel the happiness and somewhat fear pouring out from the students and their friends encouraged them.

Kazumi was in the side, along with Mikan and Natsume, all three staring out into the crowd in the Great Hall.

Their eyes rested on one student in which Mikan fell down anime-style, Natsume twitching with annoyance, and Kazumi with a large sweat drop appearing.

A girl by the name of Rose Weasley was carrying a small trunk which Albus and James knew was consisting of books, quills, and many others things which they believed was not needed…

"Rose…" James started. "Why are you bringing all this?"

"Because, I for one, am going to keep up with my studies here as well!"

Albus looked at her. "But didn't you say you were going to teach the muggles about our school?"

Rose looked down sheepishly. "I had a thought yesterday after you left…that what if these muggles don't know anything about our school…that they just think we have a strange power like them…don't you think so?"

James shrugged and Albus looked thoughtful. "Maybe." They both replied.

"Rose-chan," All three turned to see Mikan, staring at the trunk. "…What's with the things?"

Rose smiled. "I thought I would make sure I don't get behind on my studies here while I'm at that muggle school!"

"…Eh…honto deska…" Mikan said weakly, smiling awkwardly.

Soon, Professor McGonagall stepped up and cleared her throat, catching everybody's attention. Mikan went back over to Kazumi and Natsume and then turned her attention to the headmistress.

"Today…is the day that we will be having some of our students attending another school for a mere month. I highly suggest that all of you would be on your best behavior and not tarnish the name of our school as we are the first to be attempting this." McGonagall stated. "And now, the rest of the school bid you good luck." She said, giving a small smile.

Then the rest of the school gave a loud cheer. Mikan looked around in amazement at the enthusiasm the school gave but noticed one particular house looking less than enthusiastic.

The Slytherin House…

Mikan frowned slight before turning her attention to Kazumi who stepped up.

"We will be leaving soon; one or maybe two student at a time…"

"Ne, Kazumi-sensei…how will we be getting there?" Mikan asked nervously. Every eye turned to her and she felt herself going red with embarrassment and panic.

"…"Kazumi just looked at his watched. Mikan couldn't help but wonder what on Earth could have him looking at his watch every single time.

"…Kazumi-sensei…?"

Then a loud blast and smoke covered the great hall. Students shouted in panic. Kazumi, Natsume, and the teachers however stayed calm, although a few teachers twitched in frustration.

"…Shit…Nogi, what the hell did you do?"

"Me! Gah! Imai, it was you!"

"What did you just say?"

Everybody stayed silent as voices came from the middle of the smoke, followed by a few coughs.

"AH! USAGI! IMAI, IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT HE'S UNCONCIOUS!"

Then came a familiar click of a camera and the voice screamed, "IMAI!"

"What? You crying will make big money."

"STOP USING ME FOR MONEY!"

"Will you shut up…hmm…it should be here somewhere…"

Then the smoke started to clear and a small contraption was shown, held by the hands of a black-haired girl that could've been in the second year, her cold violet eyes indifferent. Next to the girl was a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes.

Both were wearing clothes that consisted of black and white shirts and for the girl, a blue skirt and the boy, blue shorts.

"Imai, give me that camera."

"No."

"Give it to me!"

"No." *click*

"GAH! QUIT IT!" The boy began to chase the girl who had then leapt onto a strange contraption in a shape of a duck that flew into the air.

"IMAI!" The boy twitched and took out a small object from his pocket and blew into the now known whistle and there was a loud crash and birds from what the teachers and students recognized from the forest flew in and chased after the girl.

"GIVE IT IMAI!"

"No."

The students and teachers just stared in shock. Mikan, Natsume, and Kazumi twitched.

"…Why…is Ruka-pyon and Hotaru here, Kazumi-sensei…?"

"Imai had invented a machine that allowed transporting to places. It's unable to come here because of the magic but the headmistress allowed it for the moment…" Kazumi replied.

"Oh…" Mikan stared up and sighed.

Natsume walked over to the blonde-haired boy, brought out his hand, and suddenly, flicked the boy with a finger at the back to the boy's head.

"Itai! Nani o kore…ah…Natsume!" The boy said. Instantly, the birds stopped and flew over to the boy.

"Ruka, stop this nonsense."

"D-Demo…"

"Daijoubu da Ruka-pyon. Hotaru is always like this!" Mikan said, walking up to him.

"…I guess…" The boy, Ruka sighed in defeat and both Natsume and Mikan patted him on the back.

The whole school stared in confusion.

Professor McGonagall sighed as she stepped up, brought out her wand, and with a flick, the hall turned back to normal. Ruka then smiled at all the birds and watched them leave the hall through the doors. Hotaru flew back down and walked to Kazumi.

"Here." She said, pushing the small machine to him.

"Hm." Kazumi nodded. He then tried to turn to the Hogwarts students when Hotaru stopped him.

"It's 500 rabbits." She said, her eyes cold.

"HOTARU!" Hotaru looked at the kind brown eyes, her poker face showing no emotion. "You can't just take money from the HSP and-"

"I made the thing so I should get paid for it if somebody uses it."

"…Demo…"

"It's alright Mikan…" Kazumi muttered. He looked at Hotaru. "I will pay you once we arrive at the school."

"…I will hold onto that…promise…" Hotaru said, turning her back to Kazumi.

Kazumi then turned to the Hogwarts students, all who looked at the small contraption curiously. He looked at the students he picked out with approval and went up to the first person he saw, Albus Potter.

Albus gulped and felt scared. He felt his throat going dry as Kazumi stared at him. Then Kazumi turned to Hotaru.

"You never told me how to work this." He stated.

Albus sweat dropped as Mikan and Ruka fell down anime style and Hotaru scowled.

"Baka sensei…" She muttered before taking the contraption and facing Albus. She grabbed his hand and placed it over the machine. She looked at him. "Repeat after me."

Albus nodded and watched her. She moved her hand away, opened her mouth to speak, but then stopped. She looked at Rose who blinked in surprise. "Place you hands over his. The Transport Neko will take you to our school."

Albus and Rose looked confused and took their hands off and stared at the machine which, they have finally noticed, was in a shape of a black cat.

"…K-Kawaii!" Mikan cried, staring at the Transporter.

**BAKA BAKA BAKA**

"ITAI! HOTARU!"

"Shut up baka. Now, after you repeat after me," Hotaru started, turning her attention back to the two. "You will have to push the cat's nose and it'll take you to Gakuen Alice."

Albus and Rose nodded with Albus becoming very nervous and Rose becoming excited.

"Okay, say 'Gakuen Alice, nya'."

"…Huh?" Ablus stared at the black-haired girl who eyes then glared at him.

"Did I ask you to say 'Huh'?" I said 'Gakuen Alice, nya.'"

"…" Albus and Rose looked at each other and sighed. "…Gakuen Alice…nya…"

Suddenly they felt a something strange and Rose grabbed onto her trunk when the machine suddenly started to spin in their hands. They felt the sensation similar to the Time-Turner and gasped when the scene of Hogwarts disappeared. The scene around them was blurry. Albus started to remove his hands when Rose stopped him, shaking her head.

The scene around them finally stopped when they arrived to a large room and they fell down in shock. They quickly got up and dusted their clothes.

"Where…where are we…?"Rose asked softly when they heard a small click and they turned to see…

"Dad…mum…what are you doing here?" Albus cried.

Harry James Potter smiled upon seeing his youngest son who so much resembled him. Ginny Molly Potter rushed up to him and hugged him.

"Oh, thank god you arrived here safely!" She muttered.

"Geroff…mum…let me go!" Albus cried. Rose giggled when another pair walked in and she gasped.

"Dad…mum…what are you doing here?"

Hermione Jean Weasley beamed at her daughter. "Oh, we were hoping that you two would be chosen!" She said, hugging her daughter.

Ron Bilius Weasley patted his daughter. "Been hoping that one of you at least could come! And look; two of you did!"

"Actually, Uncle Ron, James is coming too." Ablus stated, glad to be gone from his mother's hugs. Yeah she's a nice person and all but sometimes, it hurts…

"Blimey, then the whole family will be here!" Harry commented.

"What?" Rose and Albus looked at Harry who beamed.

"Your sister and your brother are testing out their Alices. We found out when we met with Kazumi."

"…Wow…"

"Ah, so the first two arrived!" Everybody turned to see a woman who looked quite a lot like Mikan. She smiled. "Hello, my name is Azumi Yuka. It's a pleasure to meet you two."

Then another came in but this time, it was a boy that seemed the two's age. He had kind brown eyes like Mikan and dirty blonde hair. He walked up to the two and smiled. "Hello, my name is Tobita Yuu. Nice to meet you."

"Yuu-kun, you'd better hurry or Hotaru-chan will hurt you." Yuka said.

"Ah! That's right." He looked at Harry. "W-What was the school called again?"

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Arigato!" Yuu said, bowing before taking out a machine shaped like a dog in the color of brown and said, " Hogwarts School, ruff."

Then he disappeared, causing Albus and Rose to stare in shock.

"Well then, Hermione, Ginny, can you take these two outside? The school is waiting for these students." Yuka asked.

"Alright; come on you two."

"Be back in a jiffy!" Ginny said cheerfully.

The four left the room, arriving into a hallway where they soon arrived to the entrance of the building and went out.

The two cousin's eyes widened in delight as they saw the trees and grounds of the place. The school was very different compared to Hogwarts and as much as the schools of any muggle school they have ever seen.

They arrived to a large group of people who stopped chatting to stare at them. Albus gripped his robes tightly and Rose clenched her trunk as they went to the side lines of the large group of people.

Hermione and Ginny smiled at them encouragingly. Then all four heard a call and Albus and Rose turned to see their siblings rushing towards them.

Hugo Weasley rushed forward and tackled his older sister. "Rose! I missed you!"

"Hugo, we've seen them last week!" Lily Luna Potter cried. Then she stared at her elder brother and bit her lip. "I MISSED YOU!" She cried, launching herself onto her brother.

Hugo glared at her. "And you told me off for missing them…" He muttered angrily and Albus and Rose laughed.

"We missed you two too." Rose said, giggling.

The four laughed.

Being together…even after a week…that was great.

Maybe…this month will be interesting…especially with Hugo and Lily here, at least it won't be so bad as long as their little siblings are here right?

Now…to wait for the others…

* * *

Saks: And done!

Nade: Lily and Hugo arrives…

Saks: And so does Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione! KYA! 3

Mikan: They seem nice!

Natsume: …

Yuu: Will Hotaru hit me or make me pay?

Saks: Maybe…

Yuu: …dang it…

Saks: Please do review! ^^

Nade: And special thanks to **angelvan105** once again

Saks: Hope this chapter was good and see you next time! ^^ BYE!


End file.
